The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa caesia×Calibrachoa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘INTA 06575’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Hurlingham, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous and freely-flowering Calibrachoa plants with unique and attractive flower coloration and good garden and summer performance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Hurlingham, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina in September, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa caesia identified as code number 2003092512, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the proprietary selection of Calibrachoa hybrida referred to as ‘Dark Blue’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hurlingham, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina in October, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hurlingham, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina since October, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.